What makes you beautiful
by Eliza381b
Summary: Przemyślenia Jacoba na temat ukochanej Renesmee podczas imprezy u Cullenów plus piosenka One Direction "What makes you beautiful". Dług po "Przed Świtem"


Siedziałem na tej durnej imprezie u Cullenów i zastanawiałem się: co ja tam do cholery robię? Wpatrywałem się tępo w masy skąpo ubranych lasek i dziwnie odstrojonych facetów, którzy niezdarnie się do nich przystawiali. Czułem się coraz bardziej poirytowany, a przede wszystkim zniesmaczony. Kiedy zerknąłem w stronę jakiegoś ciemnego kąta, zobaczyłem Bellę, jak obściskiwała się z Edwardem. Czasy, kiedy byłem o nią zazdrosny minęły już dawno, a poza tym, on był jej mężem, miał pełne prawo całować ją kiedy i gdzie mu się podobało. Mimo to, patrzenie na tę parę tak ostentacyjnie się migdalącą wcale nie poprawiało mi samopoczucia.

I wtedy… Do pokoju weszła ONA. Renesmee. Moja ukochana, moje oczko w głowie. Dziewczyna, która jeszcze jako noworodek sprawiła, że doznałem wpojenia.

W ogóle, to jest ciekawa historia… Kiedy zobaczyłem ją na rękach tej blondie, jak jej tam było… Rosalie, widziałem… hm… trudno to opisać… Można by powiedzieć, że nie widziałem tego rozwrzeszczanego, czerwonego noworodka, który zwykle przyprawiłby mnie o odruch wymiotny, tylko… To było jakbym zobaczył samego Boga… Odwróciła główkę, a ja widząc czekoladowe oczy, które miała po mamie, wiedziałem, że to kobieta, z którą spędzę resztę życia. Wiedziałem, że tak być MUSI.

A tak wracając do tematu… Gdy tylko Renesme stanęła w drzwiach, cała ta impreza przestała być dla mnie najnudniejszym doświadczeniem w życiu. W sumie, czułem się tak, jakby nie przyszła tu potańczyć, tylko…ech, mogą to czytać nieletni, więc nie będę dokładnie opowiadał o tej fantazji. Przez chwilę patrzyłem na nią nie mogąc się ruszyć. Była nieziemsko piękna i pociągająca w czerwonej bluzeczce na ramiączkach, krótkiej czarnej spódniczce, wisiorku, który dostała ode mnie na szesnaste urodziny (złote serduszko z maleńkim, czerwonym rubinem) i swoich znoszonych czerwonych Conversach. Zaczęła się rozglądać. Bezwiednie pomyślałem, że mnie szuka. Jednak zanim pomogłem jej odnaleźć samego siebie, musiałem zrobić jeszcze jedną rzecz. Podszedłem do DJ'a-Alice i spytałem, czy mogę puścić piosenkę ze swojej MP3-ki. Ochoczo przystała na moją propozycję. Sprawnie podłączyłem odpowiednie kabelki do odpowiednich gniazdek i wybrałem na wyświetlaczu piosenkę, o którą mi chodziło. W mgnieniu oka stałem u boku mojej nieziemskiej dziewczyny.

- O, Jake! Właśnie cię szukałam.- Uśmiechnęła się na mój widok.

- Będę przy tobie, kiedy tylko zechcesz.- Szepnąłem. Przyciągnąłem ją do siebie i delikatnie pocałowałem. Roześmiała się i pociągnęła mnie na parkiet. Zaczęliśmy tańczyć. Cicho śpiewałem jej do ucha. Z całym szacunkiem dla One Direction, jestem ich fanem, ale mimo wszystko robiłem to lepiej, niż główny wokalista.

You're insecure  
>Don't know what for<br>You're turning heads  
>When You walk<br>Through the d-o-oor  
>Don't need make-up<br>To cover up  
>Being the way that you are is e-enough<br>Everyone else in the room can see it  
>Everyone else but You<p>

Uśmiechnąłem się szerzej i sam nie wiedząc czemu, zacząłem śpiewać na cały głos.

Baby You light up my world  
>like nobody else<br>the way that you flip your hair  
>gets me overwhelmed<br>but when you smile at the ground  
>it ain't hard to tell<br>You don't know oh oh  
>You don't know, You're beautiful!<br>If only You saw  
>What I can see<br>You'll understand  
>Why I want you so desperately<br>Right now  
>I'm looking at You<br>And I can't believe  
>You don't know oh oh<br>You don't know, You're beautiful!  
>Oh oh<br>That's what makes you beautiful!

Renesmee ponownie się roześmiała (była najradośniejszą dziewczyną, jaką znałem), wzięła mnie za ręce i zaczęła śpiewać razem ze mną.

So c-come on  
>You got it wrong<br>To prove  
>I'm right<br>I put it  
>In a so-o-ong<br>I don't know why  
>You're being shy<br>And turn away  
>When I look into Your eye eye eyes...<br>Everyone else in the room can see it  
>Everyone else but You<p>

Wtedy stało się coś niespodziewanego. Tuż koło nas pojawiła się Alice ciągnąc za sobą nieco niechętnego Jaspera. Zaczęła z wdziękiem podskakiwać w rytm piosenki i swoim cienkim, ale czystym głosikiem śpiewać z nami.

Baby You light up my world  
>like nobody else<br>the way that you flip your hair  
>gets me overwhelmed<br>but when you smile at the ground  
>it ain't hard to tell<br>You don't know oh oh  
>You don't know, You're beautiful!<br>If only You saw  
>What I can see<br>You'll understand  
>Why I want you so desperately<br>Right now  
>I'm looking at You<br>And I can't believe  
>You don't know oh oh<br>You don't know, You're beautiful!  
>Oh oh<br>That's what makes you beautiful!

Spodziewałbym się wszystkiego, tylko nie tego. Nagle zorientowałem się, że przy moim boku Bella usiłuje śpiewać (była beznadziejną wokalistką, ale wkładała w to tyle serca, że nie czuło się żadnego fałszu), a tuż obok, niedbale ją obejmując stoi… tak, Edward! Nigdy nie podejrzewałbym gościa o takie zdolności… Do cholery, on słuchał muzyki klasycznej sprzed sześćdziesięciu paru lat! A teraz stał tu sobie i tak po prostu śpiewał One Direction… To było bezcenne…

Ludzie wokół nas chętnie się przyłączyli. Klaskali i najwyraźniej świetnie się bawili.

Na Na Na Na  
>Na Na Naaaa<br>Na Na  
>Na Na Na Na<br>Na Na

Na Na Na Na  
>Na Na Naaaa<br>Na Na  
>Na Na Na Na<br>Na Na

Baby You light up my world  
>like nobody else<br>the way that you flip your hair  
>gets me overwhelmed<br>but when you smile at the ground  
>it ain't hard to tell<br>You don't know oh oh  
>You don't know, You're beautiful!<br>Baby You light up my world  
>like nobody else<br>the way that you flip your hair  
>gets me overwhelmed<br>but when you smile at the ground  
>it ain't hard to tell<br>You don't know oh oh  
>You don't know, You're beautiful!<br>If only You saw  
>What I can see<br>You'll understand  
>Why I want you so desperately<br>Right now  
>I'm looking at You<br>And I can't believe

Objąłem Renesmee i wyśpiewałem ostatnie wersy patrząc jej prosto w oczy.

You don't know oh oh  
>You don't know, You're beautiful!<br>Oh oh  
>You don't know, You're beautiful<br>Oh oh  
>That's what makes you beautiful!<p> 


End file.
